En la Facies de Meus Proavus
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Pre-sequel to Watashi Daiichi no shu dorei ai. How did really our founders lived before Harry and Draco kicked in? Romance and Angst leash out! Au!


**Title:** En la Facies de Meus Proavus

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Pre-sequel to Watashi Daiichi no shu dorei ai. How did really our founders lived before Harry and Draco kicked in? Romance and Angst leash out! AU!

**Rating:** PG-13

**Status:** UNBETAED (Anyone willing to help?)

**Notes:** Inspired by 1000 words from Jade adagio. It holds such wonderful feeling that I couldn't hold myself! Title means in the faces of my anscestors in latin.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Sweet encounter

He looked ahead at the young blonde man, his sword unsheathed. The man was gorgeous. His hair was long, reaching his ribs like a silky curtain of white blonde hair. His cold grey eyes bored into his as thousand emotions were suddenly leashed out. His body was broad and his skin was pale and delicate. He was dressed with black trouser and high heeled boots, a long sleeved silver shirt with dark gray armor on his chest and a long dark green silky cape. On his waist was a black belt holding the sheath of his sword; spelling his name.

He knew who this man was; it was his archenemy, son of Saban Slytherin. His name was Salazar Slytherin. He can remember the first time they saw each other, there were only five years old.

"_You! How you dare to cross our territories Godric," he vaguely remembers his father yelling, with breaded face and black smooth hair while his brown eyes gleamed angrily at the small child of blonde hair trembling._

"_Daddy we were only trying to play," Godric tried to say put his father shoot him a glare that shut him completely._

"_You shall be punish-" he was about to say when a dagger missed his father by inches._

"_There's no need to punish him," someone spat. Gregarious Gryffindor scowled at the figure stepping out of the shadows. The blonde hair, silver eyes and the style and color of his dressing was unmistakable. "He is my son and definitely not you property Slytherin."_

"_I've told you I don't want the likes of you in my territories Slytherin. You know the penalty of it." Saban Slytherin sneered and grabbed the child from his forearm._

"_If you're so desperately to sentence someone, kill him," Saban said pushing the small child in front of Gregarious._

_He looks sternly at the trembling blond infant and sheathed his sword, "Take him away. I'm not the one to custody a child, let's go home Godric."_

_Godric looked at the blonde child as his father dragged him away. The child's father glared at his son and dragged him away._

"_Bye," he whispered and the blonde waved sadly at him._

Salazar shook his dark green cape as he sheathed his sword carved with emerald and a snake embroiling the handle; with his mouth wide open as if ready to bite. He contemplate the young man ahead, long messy raven hair, luminous hazel eyes and tanned skin. He was clad on his dark yellow long sleeved shirt, dark creamy trouser with high heeled gray boots and unlike him he didn't wore an armor, instead he had a golden vest made with dragon skin and a long red silky cape; his sword was sheathed, yet you could see the silver handle carved with beautiful rubies and the head of a lion coming from it.

They were no more than seventeen, both submitted by their parents ideals and dislikes.

"I do not have the time to stay and stare at the like of you, Gryffindor."

Godric glared at him furiously yet his heart tightened at his words. Why, he just saw him for the first in thirteen years, it wasn't as if he know him.

"Neither do I Sa- Slytherin." Godric turned his back to him, his hand gripping his chest, breathing heavily.

He heard Salazar take a step forward. "How about it Gryffindor, A duel here tomorrow?"

Godric smirked and turned his head, "You bet Slytherin!"

The blonde mounted his horse and took off over the horizon as Godric stared at his retreating back, grinning madly.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

"You're later," Salazar whispered sitting on a high rock, one leg up and the other dangling. 

"Got catch by father on the way but manage to shake him off. Ready," Godric said, catching his breath slowly.

Salazar stood up and unsheathed his sword; Godric followed. They stood face to face standing on their favorite fighting position. Godric stood like a normal warrior, his sword held high beside his head, gripping the handle while Salazar stood with his word up his head, pointing towards Godric, his other left hard pointing two finger at the raven man and his leg wide open like a ninja.

Both screamed and their sword clash, the sound echoing through the place. Godric move his sword forward from left to right, he would turn and hit, and Salazar will easily catch the sword with la clash of his. Godric pushed him away and swirled his sword. Salazar luckily jumped back and landed kneeled on the ground.

"Nice slash."

"Why thank you," he replied smirking.

"Salazar changed and thrust his sword foward and Godric manage to doge the blow inches away. He turned and fung his sword, Salazar jumped through the flung on his sword raking Godric by surprise and kick Godric in the face. Godric hit the ground , his sword rolling few feet away. Salazar smirked but Godric start laughing.

"You're an excellent opponent," Godric commented sitting up, his hazel eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I'm always a worth opponent."

* * *

Both men kept fighting and many meetings were arranged after that one. Every time one of them falls down they would burst out laughing. They were still seventeen and their youth hadn't reached its end. 

Salazar thrust his sword, its blade threatening Godric, making his opponent loose his balance and fell.

"Surrender Godric Gryffindor! You are at my mercy."

"Oh really?" Godric asked arching his eyebrow. Suddenly, he pulled the sword towards the top of his head making Salazar lost his grip. With his legs around Salazar he pushed Salazar forward on top of him and his lips pressed against his.

Seconds of surprise and frozen muscles surrounded Salazar as he felt Godric's lips on his. Godric's lips were warm and soft. He grinned and parted his lips, sucking onto Salazar's lower lip. Salazar gasped at Godric's lips moved hesitantly against his but little by little he surrendered himself to Godric's mercy.

Godric broke the kiss grinning up at the shocked face of the blonde. "Speechless eh?"

Salazar rolled over and stood up, still shocked. "Well I-"

"Scare perhaps?" Godric suggested and Salazar glared.

"You wish!" Salazar said grinning and pick up his sword ready to strike Godric. Godric stood up as well and pick up his sword but a tall man stepped between them and kicked Slazar's sword out of his hand and flung circularly a sword at his direction. Salazar dodged the slash and lost his balance lading on the ground on his butt.

The tall man pointed the sharp silver blade inches away from his face, his red cape and golden silver outfit unmistakable. "Father, Wait I can explain!" he heard Godric say.

Salazar was crawling softly away from the blade, terrified. "How dare you touch my son," Gregarious hissed.

"Forgive me Sir-" he tried to say but another blade made contact with Gregarious's and looked up to find the face of his upside down father.

"I believe he's my son Gryffindor." Gregarious removed his sword and glared at Saban.

"You should keep you son away from out lands Slytherin, if you know what's best for you."

"Really?"

"Really," he repeated coldly.

"One day," Saban started saying as he approach the senior Gryffindor, "I will rule these grounds."

"We will see."

"Stand up Salazar, we're going home." Salazar did as he was told, and was about to pick up his sword when someone stomped his boot on the sword. He looked up at his older brother; Sebastian Slytherin, a man of dark blonde hair, and blue eyes, dress similar as him.

"I believe this sword will no longer be in your care." Salazar looked at him incredulously.

"Father-"

"I don't care, we're going home! NOW!" Salazar's face tightened angrily. He glanced at Godric, and his anger relaxed, grinning a bit. Godric grinned back but stopped at his father's glare.

Just as he saw how Salazar and his father and brother were out of sight Gregarious turned to look at his son. "Godric, How many time do I have to tell you not to meddle with a Slytherin."

"I know but father, he offered me a duel and I couldn't turn it down-" Godric tried to explain as he looked at his father fearfully.

"How long have you been seeing him?" he asked his eyes to his surprise soft. Godric dropped his arms and sighed.

"A month."

"A month? So that explains your evening escapes, Godric, what if Salazar had hurt you or injured you?"

"He wouldn't." His father was six feet tall while he was just five feet with six inches tall. Gregarious grasped his shoulders.

"How can you be so sure? All Slytherin are traitors, bad seeds I'll say."

Godric tried to say something but ended up saying: "Sorry."

"Promise me you won't see that Salazar boy."

Looking down he sadly say: " I promise."

TBC...

* * *

Notes Hope you like it, next chapter is interesting. 

Liliz Back Copyrights 2005


End file.
